


Passion Sparks

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Lucifer (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Drug Use, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Metahuman Reader, Possessive Behavior, Pychological toture, Rape, Smut, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yandere Barry Allen, Yandere Harrison Wells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Metahuman Reader has always known The Flash real identity. So kept off the grid as much she could. Until The Flash finds the love of his life. But at what cost will they face? Well too many when involving two fast moving Metahumans. Enjoy!! ;-D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amandapanda3024](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/gifts).



> This is my first FanFic doing the show The Flash. Please gentle with me. Enjoy! :-)

After Barry told (Y/n) after they made love one night he was The Flash. It was a huge turning point for her. She knew that Barry would try to come find her. Running away from him was the number one painful thing she ever did. She moved around a lot afterwards. Nowhere near Central City or Gotham despite having cousin nearby them. 

(Y/n) decided the best course of action was to get far into the underground. She was happy with this choice. Keeping low and stealth to avoid detection. But low and behold when she got back to humble lil abode Barry was there. Just as she entered in no less.

"Why did you run from me? Am i not enough for you? I love you still!" sobbed Barry.

"I was hurt by somebody that wanted you. And I knew I couldn't tell you cause you would get hurt trying to take them down. So I did the only thing I could was to leave. But I never meant to hurt you one bit. I did it cause I love you with my whole heart. And not one day goes by that I regret it." said (Y/n) to Barry with remorse.

"How did they hurt you? I need to know to help you!" said Barry softly.

"The meta that did touched me in certain ways. I tried fighting the desire that he forced me to feel. But I resisted at one point. I ran far away from you in order to lure it away. I never gave you up. Would never forgive myself if you got hurt!" said (Y/n).

They sat for what was like forever in silence. Pondering over where the other stood with the other. She looked around her small flat with idle resentment. Barry knew that if he left her than he would feel bitter towards himself. He knew what needed to happen now.

"Then I guess you need to come work besides me either at Star labs or the crime lab. I want to protect you from whatever might still be out there. You are the love of my life and I am not letting you go no matter what!" said Barry.

(Y/n) had broken down in tears with utter joy. That she was coming home to her one and true love. That no more would she need to be scared to go to sleep and wonder if she was safe. So Barry helped pack what little she had and get rid of unnecessary things. Then he took her back home and the best rest of her life near her only love.

"I can't wait to see the team again. Missed you all so very much. Not one day went by where that was different. Can I see them all together?" asked (Y/n).

Barry had almost forgotten how adorable she was when hyped about things. It was one of many things that had him falling in love with her. Before and after what happened to them both. He agreed that they head there first thing in the morning with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) had turned into a red leather capri's, deep purple silk corset ,and black mid-calf suede high heel boots. Making her face to be nothing short of something of viking make up. With just pagan earrings and bracelet. Because this was to hide how she was still in hiding. But she rocked the look with certain finesse. One to knock them dead with awe.

Barry looked at how she dressed now in front of him. It made him hard knowing that she will forever be with him. He saw her coming close to him. Having slipped her wallet, cellphone ,and cellphone charger in her small purse. Then he sped them to Star labs.

"Hello Catty and Cissy, Long time no see from you both!" simpered (Y/n) fairly.

Caitlin and Cisco were very shocked that (Y/n) had shown up. Barry stood by her with nothing but pure love for her. That they were shocked that she was even more sexy. That was until Harrison came striding in with his coffee. Wondering why everybody was gawking.

"What are all of you staring at? Don't we have something to take down!" said Harrison.

(Y/n) had always slightly adored the old farts scathing attitude. But that is what she gets for trying to be civil to an asshole. She came from being besides Barry to say Hi.

"Heya Hairball. Um I am back and ready to help out. This time I am staying!" said (Y/n) around a smirk.

Harrison always wanted her and he if at no risk flirted with her. She knew when he would flirt with her. And it sorta work out for a long bit of time. Having hated that she put Barry her only love in a bit of agony. Another reason why she went away for 3 years.

"Well miss snottypants, You have a ton to make up for. You left us to pick up after your ass running. Glad you at least have class enough to show up!" said Harrison.

That was a low blow for him to have him say that. She knew the harsh words that were sure to be said. Yet since she had a strong backbone. She was going to shot back too.

"Well atleast one of many of your dirty business. So mind your manners on how you talk to me. Or I will have no choice to air your shit out!" snarled (Y/n) madly.

She had practically ran out of the lab with hot tears streaming down her face. Running outside as her light metahuman abilities came forth to calm down. It was Caitlin whom found her first. Caitlin knew she knew her space and was granting it to her now.

"What is Catty you want? You come to throw insult at me too!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

"No I just came here on my volition to see if you are okay!" said Caitlin wisely.

"Just fucking peachy. If I knew coming back to be insulted by shitlicker. Then I would have stayed away and for good!" said (Y/n).

Caitlin knew she needed to let her have this one. There was no other way to ease this out. Everybody is entitled to their opinion. So held her best friend as cried it all out. To help her fix her make up back into place. They slowly made there way into the building.

Barry and Cisco were happy they were back. Harrison would not look at her. Nor would he acknowledge she was even there. In fear of what she might say or do to the team. So for now he was going to simply bare the brunt of his anger and lust for what should be only his. 


	3. Chapter 3

So (Y/n) came helped take down the villain that was roaming around. Barry was just happy that she helped in the first place. He knew he was selfish in wanting his would be wife to be. But he got this feeling that Harrison wanting what was his all over again.

"Hey Barry, I'm cravin....." said (Y/n) to Barry.

Barry had effectively shut her up with a fierce kiss upon her in front of the team. All the while making it sink in (Y/n) was his only. Harrison knew as well as the next person this was a challenge. He'd have to be smatter than him at this. He would have to poison her against Barry. And knew how he was going to do it. Even though it was a dirty game.

"I'm craving to take you to that Thai place we always go to!" said Barry to her.

Barry scooped her up and sped off away. Harrison that night planned everything out. Nothing was going to stop him from having what should be his. The problem was is that he didn't want to hurt her. But there are necessary evils that must done now.

Barry and (Y/n) were done eating there food. She was noticing that both Barry the man she loved and the guy that was her mentor being total alpha males. And it involved her in this crazy fucked up situation. She neither wanted it and felt the need to be in this. This was one of many reasons she had fled away. It was a never ending pissing contest. So she got up early to get in a morning jog around central city.

Barry woke up to a letter from (y/n) that she took in a jog. He would make sure breakfast was ready when she got back. And it was done when she got back. She had practically juzzled down the orange juice and sausage. He was glad she had an appetite. Seeing she head over to the shower and smelling her sweet scented self.

(Y/n) had taken what was a very thorough shower and after shower products. She had slipped into a black leather corset one piece suit with red suede boots. Adorning her face in light make up and few jewelry piece's. She always keep her money and keys in a secret pocket in the corset part. And her cell in her back pocket. Having learned to travel light.

"Hey Barry, I will be back later. Me and Catty are going shopping for new clothes. Then to go out to eat. Then maybe go see a movie. Do wait for me. Go have fun with Cisco!" said (Y/n) to Barry.

So the day rolled around and she came back to see Barry having somne hooker on him. It hurt her way worst then she could have even imagined. Running right over to Harrison's place with tears in her eye's. Letting her crash in his guest room he had too.

Barry was just getting back from having fun with Cisco. When Caitlin called Barry in fury about the manner in which a guy behaves. Leaving him very confused and hurt. What wasn't he getting right now. He asked Cisco and he came out empty no less. He tried calling (Y/n) and it just went straight to voicemail. That wasn't like her to do this.

"Hey my love, I don't know why you aren't picking up. But I miss you and can't wait for you to get home. There is sdo much I wanna tell you. Hurry back. I love you!" said Barry around a smirk.

Harrison had found somebody that looked like Barry and ordered a hooker. And let them both in and planted the seed of betrayal. He knew it was a dick move no less. But Harrison knew he had to do it. So when his lovely lil dove came crying to him. He seized it like a little boy finally getting his way. But he was going to prove how much a better man he was for his sexy lil minx. One he would soon defile and lay claim to now soon.

So days had passed by and she was slowly getting out of bed to eat, shower ,and chat for a bit. Just to pass the time with Harrison. He in time had gotten her a new cellphone with his number and a few other's. Harrison had heard her one night from the doorway whimpering from a poorly done orgasm she gave herself. He in time was going to be the one to help her.

Barry was not happy or pleased nobody would tell him where (Y/n) was at. Citing they told him she was staying with a sister in Detroit. But he went searching and came up empty. When questioned again they told him that the sister may have moved elsewhere. And all of the scathing lil looks they gave him was unnerving him to no measure.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) had left Harrison's place after what was three weeks there. Having hating to leave all over again. She moved to Keystone that wasn't too far away from Central city. It was until she could ever face Barry's betrayal that ran thick. He proclaimed to love her and yet he cheats on her with some whore. Having had tossed her other cell away no less.

Harrison knew of (Y/n)'s new place in Keystone. He told only Cisco and Caitlin about it. To know they might wanna visit her. Having understood why she had left. He was as determined to keep them far away as possible. If he can't have her Barry can't either.

Barry wasn't taking it any easy with his true love gone from him. But it was hurtful that she had disconnected her cell. Meaning he no way of contacting her to see what was up. Until he got ahold of Felicity Smoak to see if he run a face scan to see if she could find her. Low and behold it worked with much happiness. She was in keystone now and ran to the address. He found her half drowned in a bottles of hard liquor and passed out.

"What the fuckin damn nine bitches are you doing here, whore?" slurred (Y/n) angrily.

"I wanted to see why you have been avoiding me? I love you!" said Barry around a sob.

"Didn't love me so much buried deep in hussy pussy!" snarled (Y/n) madly.

"What are you talking about, my love?" asked Barry.

"I came home to you early from catty. And you were fucking a two bit ho. Stormed out of there and never looked back. Had no choice!" said (Y/n).

"I was with Cisco playing video games at his place all night long. You told me to hang out with him. And I did. Was tired and crashed at his place. You can check my game play log and location." said Barry.

Sure enough she had checked it all out. And went to see if it had been tampered with. And not even that was messed with in any way. She turned to Barry and started to cry. That Harrison must be up to no good. And this only made her angry with deep fury too.

Barry helped her back to where home was at. Seeing all new furniture and stuff for them both. (Y/n) was so damn tired of being played. This had to stop and for good. The next day rolled around and they went to Star labs. Harrison saw that (Y/n) was holding Barry's hand. 

"Nice try fuckin bunch of sodden bolthead. You tried to tear me and Barry apart. As you can see it didn't work out. I will be with Barry now forever. Put my vows down with him. I am Mrs. (Y/n) Allen now and you can't do a damn thing!" whispered (Y/n) in his ear.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks went by and Harrison was barely stomaching the very fact his dove was married. Barry had no right to go after what was suppose to be his. Granted that he had a plan firmly in place for this very matter alone.  He sent grood after him and him alone. But he didn't factor that his love had a plan in place. Cisco and Caitlin had been helping.

(Y/n) knew Harrison was up to no good. That was why she made a deal with every villian to steer clear of him. In return they would get access to her personal hacking skills. And without much protest. And they were always cashing in too with it all.

"It sucks hairmop that you won't have me ever again!" said (Y/n) to Harrison.

"One way or the other that hairless lil sweet pussy will be mine. Just mark my words. Later on you will be wishing I granted you mercy!" said Harrison.

"That is funny you say that. Because I have a whole army of every villain as my army. And that have learned to respect me. For the person who don't....That is too bad on them!" snarled (Y/n) hotly.

"You always manage to turn me on so quickly!" said Harrison.

She punched Harrison for his rather rude comments. Storming away from him and Star labs. Going to CC Jitters to have a large latte mocha and muffin. Iris saw her crying into her drink and went over to her. Holding her in hug that only made her cry harder on her.

"Iris, Harrison has lost his mind. And I feel like it is my fault. So I think I need to leave!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n) you need to get away with Barry. You leaving when things get bad aren't good. It really is your choice. But you need to stop him and for good!" said Iris.

"(Y/n) how long has this been going on for?" asked Eddie to her.

"It started when I was interning for him at Star Labs 7 years ago. And then he would show up to places where I was. I at first thought it was coincidence. But after that I got into a relationship with Barry. Then it got ampted up and then I ran away!" said (Y/n).

"Look I am going to do some digging on him. Then I will see what I can do to help. Then I will contact you to see what we can do!" said Eddie.

(Y/n) had rushed to Eddie and hugged him. Then they chatted for a bit more longer. She took off to go back home to Barry. When she got whacked up her head hard by a blunt object. Low and behold it was Harrison that had knocked her out and held his beauty in his arm's. Taking her back to his place in his very spaciously unique basement he had.

8 Hours Later....

(Y/n) had woken up to be bound and gagged with no clothes on. Laying in utter fear of what could possibly was going to happen. Wishing that death would seize her that very moment. That way she wouldn't have to endure this torture. Sobs had wracked her in full. Feeling helpless as to her situation. Knowing Harrison was going to rape and keep her hostage. 

"Awwe my sweet lil dove is scared and you really should. I told you weeks ago this wasn't over. And you still keep getting under my skin!" said Harrison darkly.

Harrison had a spreader bar on her knee area. He got his head between her legs and licked her from anus to clit over and over again. Hearing her muffled moans of pain from the pleasure he was forcing her to face. After about two hours of doing so he stopped. Having heard her cries of her shameful debauchery that had her feel in full.

"Now I am going to force you to bare my child. And my heir to my whole life's work. You will in time be happy I granted you to pleasure of my time!" said Harrison smugly.

As Harrison inserted his cock in rather brutally. The wall to his house was knocked over. But by that time it was too late. He had planted his seed deep into her womb. One that he had rigged that wouldn't die with any form of medication or surgery. She was pregnant and had no other choice but to be now. Wails of agony had ripped out of her.

3 Weeks Later....

(Y/n) had sent herself to sanctuary far away to have this baby. Where it would be loved and cared for. But only after it came out her stomach would she leave her child behind. Not because she couldn't bare to see the child. It was cause she wasn't ready to be a mom. And the people whom took care of her would for her baby. It would be the most painful thing she has ever done. But she knew it was something she had to do now.

7 Months Later On....

She gave birth to a beautiful babygirl named Sierena Allen. With her graceful and peaceful wails of coming into the world. (Y/n) had only rested for a couple of days and took back off to Central City. To be with Barry and hopefully heal from her heartbreak.

 


	6. Chapter 6

2 Years Later On....

(Y/n) and Barry had been constantly fighting over small things. And the very fact Harrison was manipulating certain things towards her hurt far worst. She had filed for a divorce from Barry was the worst kind of manipulation. But she had hated herself more for it too. 

"Why in the world are you doing this? I thought we were solid!" said Barry.

She had to keep telling herself to proceed with this very insane plan of Harrison's sadly.

"I thought so too til you keep chasing a lonely lil boy in you!" said (Y/n) with an annoyed sigh.

"No when I am buried deep in your delicious lil pussy!" said Barry huskily.

"Look just sign the damn papers when you want to. I am out of here in a couple of hours. I already have have a place in Gotham and good job lined up. Bye Barry!" said (Y/n).

She went to grab a quick meal and got to the train station. Getting on and listening to Bad Guy by Set It Off while silent sobs wracked her. As she pulled up to Gotham and getting to her loft she had set all up. The nanny handing her babygirl over with care.

"Thank you for taking care of my lil angel. I missed her so much. How was she?" asked (Y/n).

"She was like a breath of fresh air and so at peace!" said Nanny Griela to her.

The nanny took off to her room to rest. Where she had taken to change the diaper and feed her. Singing a lullaby to soothe her baby to sleep. That was until a knock sounded. Looking through the peephole to see it was The Joker of all people at her door now.

"I know that you are in there, lil pet. Either I make you or you will learn a harsh lesson. Choose now....3......2.....!" said The Joker.

She opened the door with great reluctance. But everybody and anyone knew not to mess with him. And you do what he says no matter what. Even if you don't like it too.

"How has my quenn been doing away from me? Not that I don't know I saw a baby in here. And don't lie and say it isn't yours. Had my men check into it all!" said The Joker.

"Hun I have a very good explanation for all of this. I met a good man and married him. I divorced him and he needs to sign them. A guy named Harrison Wells raped me and gave me a beautiful babygirl. Which I am here under your protection!" said (Y/n) sadly.

The Joker held onto his queen of Gotham with love in his crazy insane heart for her now. She guided him to her babbygirl and he saw the precious bundle of joy his wife gave birth to. And saw how much this little girl meant to his queen. Vowing to protect her with a passion now.

8 Weeks Later On....

The Joker and (Y/n) were about to have sex after finally coming to an understanding.

"Please don't fuck him (Y/n). I love you and I know what Harrison has convinced you of. It wasn't fair for you to bare that kind of pain. You deserve so much more!" said Barry.

She was in so much hurt and anger. Not sure on whom to decide upon now. She had beamed herself away from all of this craziness. She wouldn't go through all of this ever.

 


	7. Update

I will be updating this story in a week from now or tonight. Can you guess what it might be? This will be a puzzle you will need to figure out. lol


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody could find (Y/f/n) anywhere and the joker told Barry to take care of the baby. Since Barry was adamant about taking the baby away. The joker always hated people taking away his joy. Like Harley was off with Deadshot in bumfuck nowhere. But his darling (Y/f/n) was worth finding and had men out trying to find her.

Barry had just gotten back to Central City with his wife's baby. But he felt bad she couldn't talk to him. The baby in his arm's was the only piece of his love he had now. But he had struck up a deal with Caitlin to babysit. Since she took care of some herself from friends.

(Y/f/n) had took off to somewhere nice in Africa. Away from all the crazily possessive men in her life. She just hoped nobody would ever find ever again. That is why she always was traveling. Never staying put long enough to even say Hi to anyone.

"You know Gorgeous you could've hid a bit better!!" snarled Harley Quinn.

"Well Harls I did try and I am always found!!" roared (Y/f/n) to Harley.

"There is bounty pretty much for sweet lil pussy!!" said Harley with mirth.

"Such crude way of depicting me. No love loss I guess. Specially for lil nympho like you!" said (Y/f/n).

"Hey I ditched Deadshot like a week ago. I miss my puddin very much. But he has me and an army looking for sexy ass!" said Harley.

"I will cut you a deal here....I run and hide yet again. And you get to have The Joker. Tell him you kill me and we can even make a video of it. Even though it will be fake as all hell. Deal?!" asked (Y/f/n) to Harley.

Harley was really thinking about it. But in the end she knocked her out. Thinking taking her back to face Mistah J will grant herself back in his books. And help her in the long run. But that would prove to be a mistake. The Joker relentlessly tortured Harley almost to death. All the while (Y/f/n) was trapped in the building The Joker was in. The Joker was taking his sweet darling queen hostage. Having plan's to torture her too to get her to submit to him and him only.

"Darling queen of mine you should know I hate this next part. But things must be done. Or there is no order and we must have order. No more running from me sweetcheeks!" said The Joker.

The Joker had begun to floss his Darling's mind. Injecting her with serum's to keep her under while he worked hard to get her to submit. And in the end it had worked. Having dunked in the chemicals of Ace Chemical's in chemical wedding.

"Now your mine (Y/f/n) and ain't a damn fucking thing you can do about it!" said The Joker.

She felt happy being The Joker's Darling queen of Gotham. The constant fucking and killing they did gave them an unnatural high. One they weren't willing to give up. But that changed when they both came for her baby. Barry saw her pale skin and vacant eye's. How she practically clung to The Joker and he looked utterly in bliss. Cisco and Caitlin were in horror and sadness of this vast change up now. She pointed her gun at Barry and looked like she would pull the trigger on him.

"Give me my baby and nobody has to die one bit!!" yelled (Y/f/n) to Barry violently.

Barry sped off and gave her baby over now. For once he was hurt that honorable wife was in the arm's of a monster. The monster that was The Joker as of now. Seeing them take off swiftly after that and leaving those there floored away hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Barry saw the untold carnage his beauty was doing. The way she along with The Joker were tearing up Gotham. One way he was going to save her and bring her home. And he had Green arrow's crew and his headed that way. They knew there would be untold war. Gotham wasn't going to be ready for the war that was going to happen. Oliver had called the league of shadows to help out and they came.

"Barry once this starts there is no going back. Be prepared to fight the women you love. Because to me there will be battle!" said Oliver to Barry.

(Y/f/n) knew Barry was in her city and was prepared to fight him. How dare he do this to her. She had let The Joker know of this too. He had his men and his crew gear up. She did the same with all the villain's that were her friends. Sending Poison Ivy her baby to seclude her baby away. Since Ivy was a family friend to her.

"You are sure a mystery to me. That you are so willing to fight your last love. To death even and your tearing up inside!" said Harley.

"He will never understand that I am no prize to fight over. I love Mistah J too much to give up. And it isn't like I could anyway. I hate that I love them both. But at the end of the day you gotta cut your loses. And Barry can't accept that I choose Joker over him. Pity he is so pathetic!" said (Y/f/n).

She went to get her gear on with haste. Because soon enough blood would be spilled upon Gotham. Battle was evident in the way all thing's go. They had a messengers come and relayed where it would be at. City hall seemed a good enough place for it to go down. Harley saw her friend hurting and couldn't help.

Everything was all set up now. The joker, (Y/f/n), Harley, killer croc ,and deadshot were in helicopter fighting from above. All the while the true battle was about to be going on from below.  She saw the start of it and saw Barry rushing in to find her. He was coming up empty and that had her giggling evilly out of mirth no less.

She dropped down to help in the fight. Taking out 30 easily in her first few minutes. Being a metahuman had it's perks. And it helped her kill to her heart's content. The way her power's helped her kill with absolutely no mercy or regard. The Joker knew that night he was going to be fucking into her without mercy. Harley dropped down to help her out in this fight. Then deadshot bounded over to a building and started to shoot up the street below him. Carnage and blood was spilling left and right. Nobody was getting any quarter for the war that was happening over (Y/f/n). Blood rained from all around and she started dancing in it. Barry saw his only opportunity to grab his true and only love of his life.

"Where the fuck do you think your doing prettyboy? See that beauty you stare at had my cum lodged up that delicious lil pussy last night. Kept begging me for more!" snarled The Joker.

"She would never love you like she loves me, spoiled brat. You did something to her. And that is why she is like that. I plan to take her and make her see sense!" said Barry harshly.

The joker had enough of this over jealous lil boy and shot him dead. (Y/f/n) heard The Joker's gun ring out and saw Barry drop dead. And something happened to her. A bloodcurdling scream ripped out of her. And she bounded over to Barry to help live. She pressed her palms face down and unleaded her powers onto him. Seeing the wound heal and brought him back to life. Which in turn undid any and all of the nasty thing's The Joker did to her. Barry saw and was amazed by this.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The Joker couldn't believe the love of his life was restored after what he did. But he had expected this to happen too. So he measures in place for this exact thing. He started to laugh a maniac laugh filled with equal parts fury and anguish.

"Oh dearie you fucked up big time. Either I kill your daughter or you come willingly. Because Poison Ivy will have her fun hurting your sweet lil princess!" snarled The Joker.

(Y/f/n) couldn't even stand up. Her heart was tearing itself to bits now. Because she wanted to go home with Barry and her daughter. But this criminal was holding her angel hostage and her now. Sobs were wrenched from her now.

"What is it about my wife you want so much? Besides you won't win this one. She won't choose you seeing as your going about this. I guarantee you on this!" said Barry.

"I want everything and anything I get from that firy lil snatch. The very way her cunny grips my cock. How her smooth lips feel on mine own. There is where my heaven lies!" said The Joker.

"You know she is a human being with thoughts and feelings. Not just your cockwarmer. Leave her alone!" roared Lucifer.

"And whom the fuck are you?" yelled The Joker.

"Oooooh shit Mistah J....This here is The Devil Of Hell!" squealed Harley.

"Why is he the fuck here though?" sneered The Joker.

Lucifer bent down next to his daughter. Whispering assurance into his daughter's ear. The way she seemed to relax and become still. Barry didn't know what was going on. 

"Because (Y/f/n) is my daughter. And she is my responsibility and charge. You The Joker best back off before I make you really suffer in hell!!" said Lucifer around a mirthful evil voice.

The Joker stood there in shock of what had gone down. Barry picked up his wife up from the blood soaked ground. Lucifer held his granddaughter in his grips and transported those that came with Barry away. The Joker was in fear of Lucifer now. Barry got her out of the bloody clothes. (Y/f/n) had latched onto Barry with a fierce passion. They had both fallen into strong pattern of fucking in the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as (Y/f/n) had waken from being asleep by Barry. She found her father singing by the piano. She sat by him and leaned her head on his shoulder softly.

"Thank you Father for saving me over there!" said (Y/f/n) around a sob.

"My Darling, I will save you from the trouble man cause. They are immature and hence they know no better. I should know since I am a man!" said Lucifer.

Lucifer pulled his daughter in a hug. Whines of sobs bubbled out of her. And Lucifer started to sing again to her. Barry saw from a distance that his wife was safe. And that her dad had came to help in there hour of need. 

"Barry come here and meet your father in law. It is only right that you do so. And he should know the man that has caught my heart!" said (Y/f/n).

"I can't believe the devil is your father. It is an honor to finally meet you!" said Barry.

"There is no need to stuck up to my father Barry. Just be chill and maybe talk for a bit!" said (Y/f/n) to Barry.

She had gone to take shower. Stepping out for a moment on the balcony. When a cough from behind caught her off guard. She saw that it was Olivier Queen there.

"You scared me, Mr. Queen. Um this is the part I say my sincere thank you for coming to help me out. And the others as well for even coming." said (Y/f/n).

"I would have came anyways since your family. Barry really loves you and that is enough for me. Despite your father being the devil." said Olivier.

"Well I am the only offspring that isn't causing a shitstorm!" said (Y/f/n) with a shiver of dread.

"I sense that there is story there! Everything okay?" asked Olivier.

"Olivier you all have done enough for me. You all don't deserve to be dragged into my problem's. Besides this one I can handle myself. On the contrary Mr. Queen I can handle myself!" said (Y/f/n).

She saw him leave her shared room with Barry. Barry came in carrying her daughter. She held her beautiful babygirl in her arms with love. Love that was well and truly worth it in the end. But not bad she made a deal with her sibling for the ultimate ending.


End file.
